


Drunk boy Stan getting comfronted by Kenny

by KittyCona



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCona/pseuds/KittyCona
Summary: Kenny walks in on a drunk, sad, and confused Stan. He decides to be a good friend. One thing leads to another and they end up kissing.





	Drunk boy Stan getting comfronted by Kenny

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write drunk people so enjoy this mostly being Kenny's thoughts. This is my first time writing something like this for South Park so i'm sorry if it's bad.

"Hey, your mom let me in before she le-"

Sky blue eyes glanced up at baby blue eyes. They stared at each other for a good couple minutes.

"Hey."

Kenny took a couple steps closer to the other. And as he stepped closer, he noticed some empty bottles on the ground. 'He's drunk. No wonder he's crying' he thought to himself.

Silence seeped in, the only real noise being Stan trying to stop himself from crying as Kenny took another couple steps closer. Soon enough Kenny was sat down next to Stan on his bed. Niether said a word. Both were unsure of what to say exactly. Well, actually, they knew what they wanted to say. They just didn't know how to say it.

Stan's too drunk to think straight and be able to form a proper sentence. And Kenny is just not good at talking to people when they're sad. He doesn't know what're good questions to ask and what aren't. He's not good at comforting people-he's just not good with sad people in general.

Soon enough though, Kenny decided to break the silence. As much as he didn't want to embarrass himself with how bad he is at comforting people, the silence wasn't any better. "So... What's wrong?" He asked getting straight to the point.

It took a moment for Stan to think up a reply. It took him even longer to say it, "I-uh...Ya know how Ky-Kyle has...u-um been hanging out with Cart-man a lot..." He took a moment to wipe some fresh tears away, "Cartman a lot l-..lately? Well it-agh..It turns out they've been secretly dating.."

Kenny processed what he was just told slowly. He didn't see the problem. Sure, Kyle and Cartman had problems in the past. But at the start of freshman year, Cartman started changing a lot. He decided to go to the gym every so often and while yes, he was still rude at times, he did try to be nicer. And then when the two started hanging out more, Cartman only improved more. And so, Kenny gave Stan a confused look and another question.

"What's wrong with that?"

Silence followed making Kenny think he said the wrong thing. But he didn't know what else to say, he didn't see Cartman and Kyle dating as a reason for Stan to get this drunk and start cry-

"I was...just starting to r-realize my feelings fo-or Kyle. And, well, gu..ys in general."

Kenny was taken out of his thoughts by the response. And although he felt a bit bad about it, he couldn't help but respond with another question.

"You're gay?"

"Bisexual."

The answer came quick. It was almost as if Stan knew Kenny was going to ask the question. But, Stan wasn't done speaking yet.

"I-um.. I don't actually e-ev-en know if I am though..I just know that the second Kyle told me a..about Cartman. I felt heartbroken. I just..I'm so confused.. I keep t-telling myself that it's b-because-e i'm in love with Kyle-that I like boys..But I really don't know..."

Kenny worried his bottom lip while listening to Stan. Now he really didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? He looked at Stan as he thought about it and oh fuck-Have Stan's eyes always been so bright and pretty? He looked away from Stan's eyes and looked to the boys lips. He went from his lips to his cheeks. He basically examined all of Stan's facial features. Has Stan always looked that feminine? Kenny couldn't tell, he never really paid attention to Stan's facial features till now.

And then it happened. Kenny was so lost in thought, he said something he immediately regretted.

"Well..If you want I can kiss you, maybe that will help you figure it out"

Sure, Kenny was open to kissing anyone. That is, anyone who isn't a close friend like Stan. He could never do that to Stan. Most people he kissed, and then fucked would always expect more afterwards. But Kenny would always just leave them heartbroken. He couldn't do that to Stan. Not right now, although-with Stan being drunk, he would probably forget about it all the next morning. No! Kenny mentally slapped himself. That would just be him taking advantage of Stan while drunk and he couldn't do that.

"Would you really?"

Oh god. Why. Why? Kenny bit his lip harder this time around to stop himself from saying something stupid again. He can't do this. He shouldn't do this-

"Yeah"

Fuck, he did it. Stan scooted closer to Kenny and oh god-Kenny felt like the room was getting hotter by the second. He felt like he could just die at any moment. And technically he could, in fact, he kind of hoped he would die so he could just leave this situation. Plus Stan wouldn't remember, so bonus points.

Since Kenny was lost in thought once again he didn't realize the noirette next to him was leaning closer and closer until-

Stan's lips landed on Kenny's bringing the blonde out of his thoughts. At first Kenny didn't kiss back, he just let Stan kiss him. Stan's lips were soft and felt amazing on his-fuck it. Kenny started kissing back. He placed his arms around Stan's waist and pulled him closer until eventually Stan was sitting on his lap. Soon enough, their simple kiss turned to a rough make out session and Kenny had Stan pinned down on to his bed. And as Kenny pulled away from Stan's lips to start kissing all over his neck, Stan let out a quiet moan.

The part of Kenny's mind that wasn't overtaken by lust just hoped that Stan wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this was mainly just for fun, criticism is appreciated. I know it needs improvement just please be nice about it.


End file.
